


Comfort

by Lady_Marquez93



Category: Wallander - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Lung Cancer, Sexual Content, mension of Kurt Wallander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Marquez93/pseuds/Lady_Marquez93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go through a horrible time and Magnus is there to comfort you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> so this is something I have been playing with for a long time, there is a very dramatic turn in this story so please look at the tag above before you read this, There is also based of what I experienced with my mom six and a half years ago.   
> Having said that, read in and let me know what you think!

"She's gone,"you say through your tears,"she's dead, Magnus."

"Jesus, y/n, I'm so sorry."

"She died this morning."

"This morning? It is now four o'clock in the afternoon, why are you calling me now?" he asks and you hear the pain in his voice that you did not call him earlier.

"Because I know you're busy with your work."

"Y/N, you're more important than my work."

"Well, you're not really in a profession where you can just leave."

"Yes I can, you know I told Kurt about your mom's situation just so I wouldn't spring it on him when this would happen and you know he said it was fine."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, Magnus."

"It's okay, I'm just glad you called me, where are you? I'm coming to you."

"No that is not necessary!" you say immediately,"I have my father and my brother, and the rest of my family."

"And what about tonight? I don't want you to be alone."

"Uhm....I'll be home at about nine." you say.

"I'll make sure to be there."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

You hang up and walk back inside the house, your dad, brother and some family is there. You mom was only 60 years old, she discovered a lump on her skin and had the impression that it had grown slightly so she finally went to the doctor, lung cancer was the diagnosis, three tumors, the worst kind. In January, the treatment was started by giving chemotherapy through an IV and it helped extremely well but it went wrong, she collapsed and the doctors discovered a fourth. It had clearly not responded to chemotherapy and she needed radiation therapy but her body could not cope and today, barely six months later, she succumbed to it. Your father was devastated, he and your mother had already been together as teenagers, married young and became parents young, your brother first and then you. Although you've never had much money, you and your brother never lacked anything and you've had a happy childhood. Your parents had been married for 38 years, that's why your father wanted to have exactly 38 white roses in his bouquet what could be laid at his wife's coffin.

When walk over the path to your house you see a shadow leaning against the wall and you immediately recognize Magnus' silhoute. When he sees you, he pushes himself off the wall and walks towards you. Even before he is with you, you are crying and immediately he opens his arms for you and you walk straight into them. His arms move around your shoulders so that he can pull you tightly against him and your fingers fists in his jacket and you bury your face in it. He patiently lets you cry while he rubs your back and whispers soothingly to you and it never fails to calm you down. Eventually you put your forehead against his collarbone and when he places a kiss on your head you look up at him.

"Hey." he says.

"Hey."

Without saying anything you take his hand and lead him inside where you let your hand slip from his to turn on the light and when you turn around to him you see that his jacket is completely soaked.

"I've ruined your jacket, sorry."

"That's okay, you can ruin all of my jacket if it makes you feel better."

"Thank you."

"I'm so sorry, y/n," he says while letting the jacket slip off his shoulders, "your mother was a wonderful woman who absolutely did not deserve it to go like that."

He laces your fingers together and takes you to the couch, he sits down and pulls you beside him, you pull your legs up and put your arms around your knees.

"Come here." Magnus says.

He pulls you towards him and you let yourself go willingly, you hand on his chest and your head on his shoulder. He laces his fingers with yours together on his chest and the other arm he lays around your shoulder, fingers gently caressing your shoulder. For a moment you sit like that before he speaks again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"There is little to say, this morning I got a call from Dad that I had to come. I was there within ten minutes, but I was too late."

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay, it just happened so quickly all of a sudden, Dad said that when she realized it was the end, she began to fight against death, so maybe it's better that I did not see it. But I talked to her yesterday evening so it's okay. She looked so bad this morning, Magnus, so pale as she lay there in bed."

You are crying once again and press your face into his chest and you feel Magnus' hands lovingly caress your back.

"It's okay, just let it all out, I'm here, darling, I'm here for you." he whispers and kisses your forehead.

"I'm sorry that I'm falling apart on your like this."

"Do not be silly, you've just lost your mother in the most awful way you can imagine, and I know you've always had trouble showing emotion to anyone and would probably rather sit here alone with your grieve but I'm not going to let that happen, y/n, you don't have to do this alone."

You sigh content and close your eyes while your thumb softly moves over his shirt, back and forth while his carres your shoulder. You concentrate fully on his presence, his closeness and his fingers caressing over your shoulder. Slowly the tears become less and eventually they stop.

"Thank you for coming."

"Of course I came, I know how close you and your mother were, I'll be here for you as long as you want me too."

"What about work?"

"Work can wait, Kurt knows about your situation and he understands."

You smile and look at him, your eyes are grateful and his still full of sympathy and he pushes a stray lock of hair behind your ear. When you lick your lips, his eyes follow the movement and before you know it you're kissing intensely, your fingers slip in his hair and the arm around your shoulder strengthens it's grip pulling you closer. Your other hand slides to his side and down to slip under his shirt. It then moves up and you carress his stomach, making Magnus moan and he shifts, breaking the kiss.

"You know I love you and I would do anything for you, but I don't think this is a good idea," his hand comes up and wipes away a tear you didn't know you shed,"you've just lost your mother, you're in mourning, you are vulnerable and I do not wish to take advantage of you."

"I know that, Magnus, it's just, all day I have felt so numb. When mom died this morning, part of me died with her, I just want to feel something, anything. Please make me feel alive."

Magnus moans when your hand moves down and you cup him through his jeans and you lean towards him to kiss his neck, while you keep stroking him and you smile when you feel him harden under your touch.

"Just one night, that's all I ask, just give me one night to forget?" you whisper.

"Yes, God's yes, I've been...." Magnus moans and rolls his hips up.

"You've been what?"

"Nothing, nothing, just, oh yes, feels so good...to good.." he moans and places his hand over yours to stop you.

You look up but before you can do anything he stands up and lifts you into his arms and your legs wrapp around his waist. He walks with you up the stairs and into your bedroom where he lays you down and kisses your lips, pushing you back into the pillows, his hand slides down and it slips under your shirt and goes back up again. He cups a breast and you arch your back, leaning up against his touch, but it is not enough, not nearly enough.

"Magnus, please."you groan.

Magnus smiles against you lips and pulls your shirt further up, he slowly undoes the hook of your bra and slides it over your breasts. You push yourself up on your hands to let it slide of you shoulders. His lips attach themselves to you neck and your hand disappears in his hair as you press you head into the pillow. Magnus's hand goes further down and disappears into you slip, you moan when he lets his fingers slide through you folds.

"So wet already?" he groans.

He leans towards you and kisses you passionately while he lets a finger slip inside, your hips come off the bed and you fist you fingers in his hair. Magnus leans back and sits between you legs. He hooks his thumbs in the band of your skirt and you let you hips come up so he can slide it down along you legs. Your slip follow soon and he looks at you before he gets a twinkle in his eyes you have never seen there before but before you can ask something he leans forward and licks you slit from behind all the way to the front before he lets his tongue run a circle around your clit, making you gasp for breath.

"Gods, Magnus!" you moan loudly.

Magnus chuckles and the vibrations allow for more pleasure, you bite your lip to keep another scream inside, something you succeed in with difficulty. Magnus pulls your lips slightly apart so his tongue can go further inside and your eyes roll into the back of you head of pleasure as he lets a finger slip inside and finds your bundle of joy. Somehowe you want to please him too, but he gives you so much pleasure that you are not even capable of saying a sensible word let alone doing something.

Magnus lets a second finger slip inside while he gently licks and sucks you clit, your hands are buried in his curly locks and eventually your hips rise off the bed again. Magnus places his arms around your thighs to get them back on the bed and keep them there. You protest when he lets his fingers slip out of you, but that soon turns into a stretched out groan when his tongue thrust far inside you. Magnus has to do his best to keep your hips down. He places his mouth over your wet folds and sucks, licks and bites alternately.

"Magnus, please ... let me ..."

"Let you what?"

"I want ..."

Suddenly he releases a hip and comes up a little, making you move your hands from his hair to fisting the sheet.

"God, your so beautiful."he breathes.

You look at him, again having the feeling you see someting in those fiery blue eyes you can't place but you are incapable of saying something. Magnus opens you with his fingers, and lets his tongue thrust a few times in and out while his thumb caresses your clit. You grab the sheets with one hand and fist the other in his hair. Magnus presses once on you clit and when you look down you look straight into his dark blue lust filled eyes. When he winks at you it is enough to get you to climax. You press your head into the pillow and your body attracts around his fingers.

"Oh, that feels so hot." Magnus moans.

Magnus keeps moving his fingers softly in you until you have come down from your orgasm. Then he crawls up and lies down next to you.

"You okay?" He asks, kissing you forehead.

"Yeah, I'm perfect, you're perfect." you smile.

Magnus smiles and pulls you to him.

"Sleep." He says and gives you a kiss on you cheek.

"What about you?" you ask.

"Don't worry about me this was about you remember? No try to get some sleep."

 

When you wake up the next morning Magnus sits on the edge of the bed, breakfast on a tray and you sigh satisfied. You sit up slowly and take the coffee from him.

"Thank you." you say.

"I know you need to have coffee first thing in the morning." he says.

You hear something in his voice that you do not recognize and you frown your eyebrows but he is already up and walks away, leaving you with the breakfast. Normally he would stay with you and you would eat together and you wonder why he walks away now. Your thoughts go to the previous evening and what happened in this bed, it was great, he was great and you can honestly do not remember when the last time you enjoyed sex so much. Although, sex, the only thing that happened was that you came like no one has ever let you cum before and you curse yourself that you didn't do anything in return. But that change is gone now, you made the deal that it would just be for one night and it's going to stay with that. Your friendship is to important to risk, you don't want to lose that.

 

You sigh deeply before you get dressed and walk down, Magnus is zapping through the channels on the TV and turns it off when you walk into the room. He stands up and puts his hands in his pockets and when you pu on your coat he looks at you. When your eyes find each other his mouth opens and closes and you raise your eyebrows.

"No, nothing, let's go." he says.

The rest of the week Magnus is never far from your side, the nights he still spends in your bed with you in his arms. You sleep well thanks to his presence and every time when you become restless, he whispers to you and his fingers slide across your body to make sure you become calm again. During the funeral, he is constantly lingering around you, keeping an eye on you from a distance, giving you the space to support your father and during the times when you need him all you have to do is look at him and he is there to help you.

 

At the end of the week it is time to say goodbye and you notice that he is hesitating a little, as if he'd rather not go away and leave you alone. You smile and walk over to him to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for everything, it would have been a lot harder without you here."

"You're welcome. Will you be okay?"

"I will be fine, do not worry about me."

"I always worry about you." he says.

"I can take care of myself." you say laughing.

"I know, but .... as a detective I get to see so much pain, there are so many rotten people in this world, y/n."

"And I have you to protect me."

"I'll always protect you, I will protect you with my own life against anyone who wants to hurt you." he says.

You smile and give him a hug and Magnus pulls you close against him, after the hug he leans back to look at you, cupping your cheek with his hand.

"If you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on or just some company, please do not hesitate to call me, even during workhours or in the middle of the night." he says.

"I will." 

He kisses your cheek before he walks away and you close the door but before you are in the livingroom the doorbel rings. You walk back and open the door and laugh when Magnus stands there, hands against the frame and looking up at you through his eyelashes.

"Forgot something?" you ask.

"Yeah, I did."

Before you can do or say anything he pushes you inside, pushes the door closed and his lips find yours in a kiss that is instantly heated and intens, he pushes you against the wall and his lips kiss a path to your ear.

"I can't do it, I can't just walk away from you, not after what we did, when you begged me to take you I couldn't believe it at first, I had been waiting so long for those words. I have wanted you for so long, but when you said you only wanted it for one night I hesitated because I don't want you for one night, I want you forever, but my longing and desire for you was so strong I couldn't resist you,"he whispers in your ear as his arms slide around your waist and come to rest your buttocks,"I thought I could take my distance from, that I could just suck it up and leave you but who am I kidding? As you lay writhing on the bed, the way you responded to my touch, how your body craved and screamed for me that night, it was such a delight to coax those noises out from between your lovely lips."

"Magnus..."

"Shh..." he says and places a finger on your lips before he looks at you,"I have one question for you and I want an honest answer, okay?"

You swallow and nod slowly.

"If you do not want this, if you do not want me tell me now, say it now and I will never ever touch your intimate ever again. What do you say?"

"I say never stop touching me."

The words have barely left your lips or Magnus is on you, lips kissing, teeth biting and his hands find their way to your buttocks to lift you up. Your legs curl around his waist and you lock your ankles behind his back and Magnus immediately walks with you to the stairs. In the bedroom he puts you on the ground and while his fingers immediately start to rid you of your clothes your fingers pluck at his clothes and for a moment it seems as if your making it a competition of who has the other naked the fastest. When your clothes are lying in one pile on the ground, he leans forward to kiss you but you put your hands on his chest and stop him, making him look at you quizzically.

"That night you've done all the work, I want to give something back." you say.

"Y/N, you do not..."

You put your finger upon his lips and smile.

"No, let me do this for you, after all you have done for me this week."

You turn him around and push him back until he sits down on the bed, you sit between his legs and place your hands on the inside of his thighs. Slowly and while you look at him you lean forward and when the tip of your tongue makes contact with his already hard erection he moans and your tongue painfully slowly moves up until over the vein on the bottom before you reach the top and you let the head slip between your lips. You let your tongue rotate around it while you grab his base with one hand so you can take it in your mouth completly and you suck while he rolls his hips up. You suck and lick and gently pull his foreskin away so you can let your tongue move over his most sensitive spot and you can hear his breath hitching in his throat. Magnus puts a hand behind him and leans back while the fingers of his other hand slip into your hair, they caress rather than stear, giving you the control and every time your lips descent around his shaft he rolls his hips up.

"Shit, y/n....so good...." he moans above you.

Your fingers that you have curled around his base slowly start to massage while your mouth continues to glide up and down, every time you reach his head you slide his foreskin aside and lick his frenulum before your tongue slips through his slit and you swallow him down again. Your tongue revolves around his shaft as if it were a lollipop with your favorite flavor and when moisture comes out you moan around him. Magnus' fingers tighten in your hair with the extra vibration and after you've sucked again hard he pulls you from his cock and up to kiss you deeply.

"I wasn't done yet." you say against his lips.

"I know, but I don't want to cum like that, I want to cum when I'm inside you."

You shudder with his words and you get on the bed to crawl towards the head end, you turn around and put your hands behind you and spread your legs, giving Magnus an excellent view of your glistening wetness and his eyes wander down and rest on your intimate place. Slowly you bring your hand down and caress yourself and Magnus licks his lips as he looks at you again.

"Come here, my handsome detective." you purr.

Magnus comes into action and crawls towards you, hands on either side of your body and your lips meet in a bruising kiss. He pushes you into the pillows and when you feel his tip pressing against your clit you bring your legs up in order to lay them around his hips. With his fingers he opens you so that can let his erection slowly and deeply slide inside, you push your head into the pillow and close your eyes. Magnus leans forward and kisses your neck while he begins to thrust and every time he touches your pleasure spot. His hands search yours and when they find them, he laces your fingers together and places them above your head, he comes up slightly so he can let his eyes wander over your body, your breasts that bounce with every thrust and further down and he moans when he sees his cock moving in and out of you.

"So damn hot to watch." he says.

You place your feet on the mattress and tilt your hips up to give him a better view and he loosens a hand to slide his fingers down over your body and he starts to play with your clit.

"Harder, Magnus, take me harder ..."

The thrusts go faster but remain deep, he sits on his knees and his lips attached to your nipple, licking and biting he brings you closer to a climax with each hard deep thrust.

"Magnus..." you say, breath hitching in your throat.

"You're close, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I feel it, I feel your muscles contract around me, come on darling, let go, cum for me."

One last tap on your clit and your orgasm rolls through your body which jerks and spasms under him.

"Oh yeah, just like that, fuck, make me cum, baby."

You muscles contracts around him and you feel how his sperm shoots deep inside you, making you body rock than it already did. After you have catched your breath he lies down next to you and takes you in his arms and you snuggle into them, falling asleep pretty quickly.


End file.
